helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Dai Nana Shou "Utsukushikutte Gomen ne"
|producer = Tsunku |Last = Chou WONDERFUL! ⑥ 6th album (2011) |Next = ② ℃-ute Shinsei Naru Best Album 2nd best album (2012) |Single1 = Momoiro Sparkling |Single2 = Sekaiichi HAPPY na Onna no Ko |Single3 = Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku }} Dai Nana Shou "Utsukushikutte Gomen ne" (第七章「美しくってごめんね」; Seventh Chapter "Sorry for Being Pretty") is the 7th album by ℃-ute. The album was released on February 8, 2012. It features songs from "Momoiro Sparkling" to Berryz Koubou x ℃-ute -Berikyuu- Collaboration Single "Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku" The album was released in Regular & Limited Edition under Zetima's Label, the Limited edition features a bonus DVD containing 5 types of Sekaiichi HAPPY na Onna no Ko (Solo Ver.) from Berryz Koubou & ℃-ute Collaboration Concert Tour 2011 Autumn ~BeriKyuu Island~. It reached 15 on the Oricon Weekly Chart and sold a total of 8,171 copies. Tracklist CD #Momoiro Sparkling #Hitorijime Shitakatta Dake na no ni (ひとり占めしたかっただけなのに; Even Though I Only Wanted You to Myself) #Yuke! Genki-kun - Hagiwara Mai #Sekaiichi HAPPY na Onna no Ko #Zuntaka March ~Hitorashiku Ikiyou~ (ズンタかマーチ～人らしく生きよう～; Zuntaka March ~Let's Live Like People~) #Tokai no Neon ga Odoroku Kurai no Utsukushisa ga Hoshii (都会のネオンが驚くくらいの美しさがほしい; I Want To Be Beautiful Enough To Overshadow the Neon Lights of the City) - Okai Chisato #Kagayake! Houkago(輝け！放課後; Shine! After School Hours) - Nakajima Saki #Shiawase no Tochuu (幸せの途中; In the Middle of Happiness) #Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku - Berryz Koubou×℃-ute #Seishun Gekijou (℃-ute Ver.) Limited Edition DVD #Dai Nana Shou "Utsukushikutte Gomen ne" (Jacket Shooting Making) (第七章「美しくってごめんね」 ジャッケット撮影メイキング) #Sekaiichi HAPPY na Onna no Ko (Yajima Maimi Solo Ver.) Berryz Koubou & C-ute Collaboration Concert Tour 2011 Autumn ~BeriKyuu Island~ (世界一HAPPYな女の子 (矢島舞美 Solo Ver.) コラボコンサートツアー2011秋~ベリキューアイランド~より) #Sekaiichi HAPPY na Onna no Ko (Nakajima Saki Solo Ver.) Berryz Koubou & C-ute Collaboration Concert Tour 2011 Autumn ~BeriKyuu Island~ (世界一HAPPYな女の子 (中島早貴 Solo Ver.) コラボコンサートツアー2011秋~ベリキューアイランド~より) #Sekaiichi HAPPY na Onna no Ko (Suzuki Airi Solo Ver.) Berryz Koubou & C-ute Collaboration Concert Tour 2011 Autumn ~BeriKyuu Island~ (世界一HAPPYな女の子 (鈴木愛理 Solo Ver.) コラボコンサートツアー2011秋~ベリキューアイランド~より) #Sekaiichi HAPPY na Onna no Ko (Okai Chisato Solo Ver.) Berryz Koubou & C-ute Collaboration Concert Tour 2011 Autumn ~BeriKyuu Island~ (世界一HAPPYな女の子 (岡井千聖 Solo Ver.) コラボコンサートツアー2011秋~ベリキューアイランド~より) #Sekaiichi HAPPY na Onna no Ko (Hagiwara Mai Solo Ver.) Berryz Koubou & C-ute Collaboration Concert Tour 2011 Autumn ~BeriKyuu Island~ (世界一HAPPYな女の子 (萩原 舞 Solo Ver.) コラボコンサートツアー2011秋~ベリキューアイランド~より) BeriKyuu "Chou HAPPY SONG" *Around April 2012, it was discovered that if the tracks "Shiawase no Tochuu" and "Because happiness" from Berryz Koubou’s album Ai no Album ⑧ are played at the same time they make a new song. *On April 17, 2012 Tsunku admitted that he did it on purpose and he was going to reveal it at the Hello! Project Summer concert tour anyway. *On April 27, 2012, Tsunku gave an official name to the song, "Chou HAPPY SONG". Featured Members *Yajima Maimi *Nakajima Saki *Suzuki Airi *Okai Chisato *Hagiwara Mai Album Information All Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #Momoiro Sparkling #Hitorijime Shitakatta Dake na no ni #*Arrangement: Yuasa Koichi #Yuke! Genki-kun #*Arrangement: Itagaki Yusuke #Sekaiichi HAPPY na Onna no Ko #Zuntaka March ~Hitorashiku Ikiyou~ #*Arrangement: Takahashi Yuichi #Tokai no Neon ga Odoroku Kurai no Utsukushisa ga Hoshii #*Arrangement: Kondo Keiichi #Kagayake! Houkago #*Arrangement: Odakura Yu #Shiawase no Tochuu #*Arrangement: Okubo Kaoru #Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku #Seishun Gekijou (℃-ute Ver.) #*Arrangement: Takahashi Yuichi Concert Performances ;Hitorijime Shitakatta Dake na no ni *9→10 Shuunen Kinen ℃-ute Concert Tour Haru ~The Future Departure~ *Hello! Project Hina Fest 2015 ~Mankai! The Girls' Festival~ *Naruchika 2015 Fuyu ℃-ute *Hello! Project Hina Fest 2016 *℃-ute Concert Tour 2016 Haru ~℃ONCERTO~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2017 Haru ~℃elebration~ *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ - Ichioka Reina *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hina Fes 2019 - KaReiPan ;Yuke! Genki-kun *℃-ute Concert Tour 2017 Haru ~℃elebration~ (part of a medley) *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2019 6gatsu ~Midori~ - Matsubara Yuriya, Onoda Karin, Yamazaki Mei ;Tokai no Neon ga Odoroku Kurai no Utsukushisa ga Hoshii *℃-ute Concert Tour 2014 Aki ~Monster~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2017 Haru ~℃elebration~ (part of a medley) ;Kageyake! Houkago *℃-ute Concert Tour 2014 Aki ~Monster~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2017 Haru ~℃elebration~ (part of a medley) ;Zuntaka March ~Hitorashiku Ikiyou~ *9→10 Shuunen Kinen ℃-ute Concert Tour Haru ~The Future Departure~ ;Shiawase no Tochuu *Japan Expo 15th Anniversary: Berryz Kobo×℃-ute in Hello!Project Festival *9→10 Shuunen Kinen ℃-ute Concert Tour Haru ~The Future Departure~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2016 Aki ~℃OMPASS~ *Kanazawa Tomoko LIVE 2020 ~Rose Quartz~ - Kanazawa Tomoko (part of a medley) Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 8,171 Trivia *A version of "Seishun Gekijou" appears on Berryz Koubou's 8th album, Ai no Album ⑧, as track #10. External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Hitori Shimeshitakatta Dake na no ni, Yuke! Genki-kun, Zuntaka March ~Hitorashiku Ikiyou~, Tokai no Neon ga Odoroku Kurai no Utsukushisa ga Hoshii, Kagayake! Houkago, Shiawase no Tochuu, Seishun Gekijou (℃-ute Ver.) Category:2012 Albums Category:C-ute Albums Category:5 Members Line-Up Category:2012 DVDs Category:C-ute DVDs